Sea of Love
by Dior EvensO'neill
Summary: La vida les dio la espalda el día en que perdieron a sus amigos, sus familiares, sus vidas y sus esperanzas, ya no tenían nada y el ambiente solitario acompañado de los quejidos de los infectados que alguna vez fueron personas era lo poco y nada que se podía escuchar desde afuera de la casa. Este es el fin de los súper mejores amigos. ZombieAU/Style/PrimerFic.


_Primeeeeeeeer fic en este fandom ::::) ¡estoy muy emocionada! en fin, les recomiendo ver el video [zombiestuck-sea of love] ya que este fic esta basado en ese video, si algo no cuadra seguramente entenderan una vez que vean el susodicho video._

**Los personajes son propiedan de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**.

* * *

No hay comida.

No hay agua.

No hay armas.

El azabache y el judío están rodeados de infectados en una casa que poco a poco se cae a pedazos.

La vida les dio la espalda el día en que perdieron a sus amigos, sus familiares, sus vidas y sus esperanzas, ya no tenían nada y el ambiente solitario acompañado de los quejidos de los infectados que alguna vez fueron personas era lo poco y nada que se podía escuchar desde afuera de la casa.

Este era el fin de los súper mejores amigos.

Stan mira atentamente a su amigo mientras este trata de bloquear la puerta con objetos inertes. Stan sabe que eso no ayuda en nada pero también sabe que no posee el valor de romper las pocas esperanzas que tiene su acompañante.

-No podrán pasar por aquí…. Kyle, que a los pocos segundos dio unos pasos atrás mientras una mano traspasaba la puerta. Esto llamo la atención de ambos amigos y Stan sintió la necesidad de aferrarse al cuerpo del colorado- .

-Hey, está bien-. Kyle escondió su cabeza en el pecho del otro- Resistirá por un rato.

Los verdes orbes del judío se llenaron de lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaron a deslizarse libremente por sus mejillas.

-Stan-.

-¿Uhm?-.

-¿Estás seguro…?-hizo una pausa, intentando aclarar su voz- ¿Estás seguro de que tus armas no sirven?

-. . . Sí.

-¿Seguro que no hay píldoras, pilas, balas?

-Kyle…-.

-¡¿O quizás veneno para ratones?! ¿¡Lo que sea!?

El azabache no pudo no evitar mirar sorprendido a su amigo.

-¿Para qué quieres veneno?

-¡Se que no es una manera muy elegante de irse! ¡Pero tampoco ser comido lo es!

Stan bajo la mirada.

-¡No quiero irme de esta forma!-.

Para Stan es más tortuoso ver a su amigo en ese estado que saber que esta a minutos de morir, ciertamente Kyle es un chico con un millón de sueños, sueños que el mismo prometió que ayudaría a que se cumplieran. Sueños que ahora morirán con ellos.

-Quiero conocer el mundo, ¡estar con Kenny y con Cartman! ¿¡Donde está la ayuda que nos prometieron!? , ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-.

Pronto la puerta de entrada y ventanas comenzaron a hacerse pedazos gracias a la presión ejercida de los infectados. No hay nada de tiempo.

Kyle nuevamente se aferro con fuerza a su amigo.

-Yo quería...-Stan intenta calmar a su amigo acariciando sus cabellos- Yo quería casarme contigo.

_. . ._

Los ojos de Stan no tardaron en cristalizarse, ¿Por qué a Kyle se le tenía que ocurrir la fantástica idea de confesar su amor justo ahora, a minutos de morir?

Pronto los recuerdos de ojiazul hicieron conexión, haciendo que recordara una canción que Kyle le canto en una de las tantas noches en las que estando triste por haber terminado con Wendy, su gran amigo le canto hasta que se quedara dormido.

El azabache comenzó a moverse con lentitud de un lado a otro sin soltarse del abrazo, simulando un tranquilo baile y dando así, inicio a su canto.

_**Ven conmigo, mi amor…**_

_**Al mar, al mar del amor.**_

_**Quiero decirte…**_

_En otro lugar, más alejado, yace el cuerpo en descomposición de Eric Cartman, alguna vez en buen estado ahora no es nada más que el alimento de los infectados. _

_**Cuanto… **_

_**(Cuanto…) **_

Ahora no solo era Stan el que cantaba, Kyle le acompañaba, este último con la voz un poco más rota producto del llanto.

_**Te amo.**_

_**(Te amo…)**_

_Un poco más lejos de Eric, estaba el cuerpo de Kenny en el mismo estado putrefacto._

_Por otro lado, mucho más lejos de Stan, Kyle y los cuerpos muertos de Eric y Kenny, estaba Tweek, al cual le esperaba el mismo destino que a lo súper mejores amigos. _

_Ser comido._

_**¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? **_

_**(¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?)**_

_Producto de las voces originadas dentro de la casa, más infectados se aproximaban. Entre la multitud se encuentran Craig, Clyde, Token y Butters. Los cuales, ya son irreconocibles. _

_**Ese día supe que eras para…**_

_**(Ese día supe que eras pa…!)**_

La canción se detuvo para ambos cuando la mitad de un infectado (que enseguida reconocieron como Craig por su chullo azul) fue capaz de traspasar la puerta.

-Shh, está bien Ky-.

_**Quiero decirte cuanto… te amo. **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo ocurrió extremadamente rápido, no hubo tiempo de decirse adiós para cuando ya los infectados habían entrado por la puerta. Stan intento poner a Kyle detrás de él en un intento de protegerlo de lo inevitable, pero fue inútil.

Stan pudo ver a su amigo mirándole mientras lloraba, y a Clyde despedazando el cuello del pelirrojo.

Stan, intentado ignorar el dolor que le ocasionaba el ser mordido, trato de hacer un último intento por alcanzar a Kyle estirando su mano, acción que el otro repitió.

Pero fue en vano.

Kyle fue el primero en dejar caer su mano.

Stan fue el último en cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

_Es el cumpleaños número catorce de Kyle. Todos están muy emocionados, sobre todo Stan. El día transcurrió como en toda una fiesta, música, desorden y baile. _

_Stan sabía que quizás ahora que están creciendo, Kyle o él podrían querer buscarse otros amigos, por lo que a paso decidido, se acerco al cumpleañero. _

_-Kyle, quiero me prometas algo.- _

_El aludido le miro curioso, y Marsh prosiguió. _

_-Si algún día nos separamos, quiero que en otra vida también nos dediquemos a ser los mejores amigos. _

_Kyle no supo cómo reaccionar, sin embargo, acepto. _

**Tres años después ocurrió la gran pandemia. **

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? ¿muy malo? ¿bueno? ¿mediocre? ¿tortas? ¿tomates? ¿insultos? ¿cartas de amenaza? todo es bien recibido en los review bien empaquetadito y bonito. (?)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, pienso en hacer un fanfic de South park ambientado en algo mas o menos asi. Obviamente no con este final. Pero bueno...

Si llegaron hasta aqui, les doy las gracias por leer mi primer intento de fic en este fandom y agradeceria que me hicieran saber que les parecio.

Sin mas que decir, espero que tengan un bonito dia.

-Belén.


End file.
